


A Joy Shared -- Geteilte Freude

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 4 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x03, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Kurt hatte einenSupertag.die Szene ereignet sich am Ende von 4x03'Makeover' / 'Wenn die Muse nicht küsst'





	A Joy Shared -- Geteilte Freude

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Joy Shared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527186) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Das ist das Gegenstück zur vorherigen Story 'Parts of Speech -- Liebe ist...', die Blaines Situation beschreibt.
> 
> Vielen Dank meiner Betaleserin [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile)

 

Kurt tanzte geradezu durch das vogue.com Büro. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht mühelos auf seine Zehenspitzen, als er seine Tasche aus der unteren Schublade des Schreibtisches fischte und seine Jacke aus dem Schrank daneben herausholte. Er schloss die Schranktür mit einem vorsichtigen Klicken, lehnte sich über die Rückenlehne seines Stuhls, um den Computer herunterzufahren (den Fuß nur ein paar dezente Zentimeter nach hinten in die Luft gereckt), und versuchte, _nicht_ zum Aufzug hinüber zu hüpfen. Er musste zumindest eine gewisse professionelle Haltung und Würde bewahren. Dieser Job war ihm wichtig. Er durfte sich nicht benehmen wie ein Geisteskranker.

Diese Arbeit war nicht nur wichtig, sondern vielmehr... der _Wahnsinn._ Er konnte kaum richtig atmen, so aufgeregt war er deswegen. Es lief einfach alles so _gut.“_

"Ciao, Kurt", sagte Isabelle lächelnd, als sie an ihm vorbeiging, während sie gleichzeitig durch ihr Handy scrollte. "Ich verschiebe das Layout-Meeting morgen übrigens auf neun, halte dich also bereit für eine große Kaffeebestellung gleich als erstes. Und sehr undankbare Empfänger."

"Ich werde mich darauf einstellen", versprach er. Er überlegte, ob er sich für morgen ein Outfit ohne Krawatte aussuchen sollte, um sicherzugehen, dass er sie nirgends eintunken würde, wenn er sich vorbeugte, um die Leute im Konferenzraum zu bedienen, wenn die noch zu verschlafen waren, um ihre Tassen an einem sicheren Ort abzustellen. Vielleicht wäre das ja der richtige Augenblick, sein Givenchy-Hemd zu präsentieren. "Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Abend."

"Dir auch", sagte sie auf ihre warmherzige Art und seine gute Laune steigerte sich sogar noch.

Es war die reinste Ironie, wie 'Anderen-Kaffee-zu-bringen' innerhalb weniger Wochen von einer Quälerei zu einem Geschenk geworden war. Davor war es ein Symbol dafür gewesen, dass er in Lima festsaß und nirgendwohin ging und jetzt war es seine Eintrittskarte zu all diesen super wichtigen Meetings. Na ja, das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit, denn Isabelle mochte seine Ideen, sie mochte _ihn_ und sie wollte ihn nicht nur wegen des Kaffees dabei haben.

Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Sie _mochte_ ihn. Er war nur ein Praktikant, aber sie sprach von ihm, als hätte sie erkannt, dass er zu Höherem bestimmt war – hier, oder wo auch immer er endete.

Sie war einer der ersten Menschen außerhalb seiner Familie – mit Ausnahme von Blaine natürlich – der jemals so von ihm gedacht hatte. Das Herz pochte ihm in der Brust und ein Lächeln erstrahlte auf seinem Gesicht, wenn er nur daran dachte. Oh Gott, es war einfach _unglaublich_. Es war so ganz anders, aber dann auch wieder _ganz genau_ so, wie er sich New York immer erträumt hatte.

Er war so überglücklich, dass er fast übersprudelte.

Der Aufzug klingelte und als sich die Türen öffneten, stand dort eine schicke, ältere Dame. Kurt versuchte, seinen Gesichtsausdruck unter Kontrolle zu bringen, als er zu ihr trat und schloss die Finger um das Handy in seiner Tasche, anstatt es hervorzuziehen, wie er es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Er musste ruhig bleiben.

Es war der _allerbeste_ Tag gewesen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, Blaine alles darüber zu erzählen. Er musste nur erst durch die Eingangstür des Gebäudes gehen, damit diese Frau, die schließlich _wer-weiß-wer_ sein konnte, nicht mithören würde, wie er vor lauter Begeisterung zu stottern anfing und die sich dann womöglich als irgendeine wichtige Redakteurin herausstellen würde, die schnurstracks zu Isabelle gehen und ihr raten würde, ihn zu feuern, weil sie hier keine Verrückten oder naiven Kinder gebrauchen konnten. Er musste warten bis er draußen war, bevor er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen konnte.

Obwohl es bereits weit nach Büroschluss war, schien der Aufzug auf so ziemlich jedem Stockwerk anzuhalten, um Leute zusteigen zu lassen; Kurt trat zur Seite, hielt den Blick fest auf die Leuchtanzeige gerichtet und versuchte, nicht aus seinen Schuhen zu hüpfen vor lauter Drang, endlich nach draußen auf die Straße zu kommen.

So sehr er sich auch wünschte, dass es schneller ginge, so war er doch nicht wirklich überrascht, wie viel in dem Gebäude noch los war. Er arbeitete erst für eine kurze Weile bei vogue.com, aber er hatte bereits festgestellt, dass sich niemand hier an feste Bürozeiten hielt. Lange Abende, Geschäftsessen und spontane Cocktails, wie die, zu denen er heute Abend eingeladen gewesen war, waren nicht unüblich – auch noch lange, nachdem der eigentliche Arbeitstag eigentlich schon zu Ende war. Es war offensichtlich, dass die anderen Büros im Haus eine ganz ähnliche Arbeitsphilosophie hatten.

Wenigstens hatte er heute Abend länger bleiben müssen, weil es etwas zu _Feiern_ gab, was nicht heißen sollte, dass ihm das Gegenteil etwas ausgemacht hätte. So toll es auch war, den Abend mit Rachel in ihrer Wohnung zu verbringen, so hatte er doch nicht allzu viel, womit er sein New Yorker Leben ausfüllen konnte, abgesehen von Stadtspaziergängen. Er hatte noch keine anderen Freunde gefunden oder Hausaufgaben fertigzumachen. Ihm war nicht langweilig, ihm würde nie langweilig werden, aber es machte ihm auch nichts aus, sich von seiner Einsamkeit abzulenken, indem er sich in die geschäftige, kreative Welt von vogue.com versenkte, besonders wenn Isabelle keine Mühen scheute, ihn mit einzubeziehen, nach seiner Meinung zu fragen und seinen Ideen Anerkennung zu zollen, wenn sie ihr gefielen.

Was hatte er nur für ein Glück, solch eine fantastische Chefin wie sie zu haben; er konnte es kaum glauben. Er konnte es einfach kaum glauben.

Endlich öffneten sich die Aufzugtüren in der Eingangshalle. Kurt ließ die anderen Leute zuerst aussteigen und versuchte, ihnen würdevoll zu folgen, aber sobald er die Eingangstüren des Gebäudes hinter sich gelassen hatte, drückte er die Tasten auf seinem Handy und wählte Blaines Nummer. Er wusste, dass es bereits spät war. Er wusste, dass er Blaines Anrufe früher am Abend verpasst hatte, als er sich nicht hatte davonstehlen können. Aber wenn er eingeladen war, zu bleiben, um Kontakte zu knüpfen, dann war das letzte, was er tun konnte, die Gelegenheit zu verschenken, im Büro besser Fuß zu fassen und stattdessen seiner Chefin und seinen Kollegen den fatalen Eindruck zu vermitteln, dass ihm sein Privatleben wichtiger war als die unglaubliche Gelegenheit in seinem Alter und mit seiner Unerfahrenheit hier dabei zu sein. Ihm war bewusst, dass er vielleicht lieber warten sollte, bis er zuhause war und mit Blaine skypen und sein Gesicht sehen konnte und nur Rachel als Ablenkung hatte, anstatt des hell erleuchteten Times Square um ihn herum.

Aber es war so ein super Tag gewesen und er _musste_ ihn einfach mit Blaine teilen. Er konnte nicht warten.

Er eilte den Gehweg entlang in Richtung U-Bahnstation und versuchte gleichzeitig, sowohl ein wenig seiner überschäumenden Energie loszuwerden, als auch sich nicht von der Menschenmenge um ihn herum niedertrampeln zu lassen. Das Telefon klingelte und klingelte und er spürte, wie ihn die eiskalte Befürchtung erfasste, dass Blaine schon schlafen gegangen war, dass er ihn endgültig verpasst hatte, dass sie überhaupt nicht miteinander würden reden können, aber gerade als er versuchte, sich zu fassen, um eine halbwegs verständliche Mailbox-Nachricht zu hinterlassen, ging Blaine ran.

"Hallo?", sagt er. Er atmete schwer und die Leitung knisterte und knirschte, als hätte er das Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter geklemmt.

"Blaine!" sprudelte Kurt sofort los und eine Gänsehaut überzog seine Arme beim Klang von Blaines Stimme. Er musste keine Nachricht hinterlassen und so tun, als sei er nicht enttäuscht, weil er die Ereignisse des Tages nicht mit Blaine teilen konnte; er konnte mit ihm _reden._ "Oh mein Gott, Blaine, du _glaubst_ nicht, was heute passiert ist!"

Er hörte wie Blaine langsam Luft holte, bevor er mit einem sanften Lächeln in der Stimme sagte: "Erzähl."

"Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll", sagte Kurt und wich einer Gruppe junger Männer aus, die mitten auf dem Gehweg standen und sich unterhielten. "Okay, doch, ich weiß es. Weißt du, wer heute ins Büro gekommen ist?" Er wartete Blaines Antwort gar nicht erst ab. Er konnte nicht. "Christian Siriano." Blaine machte ein beeindrucktes Geräusch. "Ich _weiß._ Er sollte ein paar Abendkleider vorbei schicken, die Isabelle sich ansehen wollte für diesen Bericht über den neuen Tüll-Look, aber anstatt sie per Kurier liefern oder von einem Assistenten bringen zu lassen, ist _er selbst_ gekommen."

"Wow", sagte Blaine in einer angemessenen Mischung aus Schock und Begeisterung.

"Ich glaube, er wollte sie kennenlernen, weißt du? Mit der neuen Redakteurin von vogue.com Kontakt aufnehmen? Als Isabelle ihn gesehen hat, hat sie natürlich sofort das Mitarbeiter-Meeting verschoben und ihn stattdessen in ihr Büro eingeladen und rate mal, wer den Kaffee reingebracht hat? Ich. Ich habe Christian Siriano Kaffee gebracht!" Kurt hatte ihm zugesehen, als er bei Project Runway so hart geschuftet hatte und jetzt war er mit ihm im selben Zimmer gewesen. Er hatte mit ihm _gesprochen._ Er fühlte sich, als könnte er schweben. "Und dann hat Isabelle mich gebeten zu bleiben! Offiziell war ich dort, um für sie Notizen aus seinem Musterbuch abzuschreiben, aber du weißt, dass sie sich das alles hätte merken können. Und sie hat mich ein paar Mal gefragt, was ich von diesem oder jenem Teil halte und ich meine, natürlich musste ich sagen, dass sie mir gefallen, denn er saß direkt daneben und ich bin ja nicht blöd. Aber ich musste gar nicht erst lügen! Christian Siriano, Blaine! Und er hat meine _Schuhe_ gelobt!"

"Kurt, das ist _der Wahnsinn"_ , pflichtete Blaine ihm bei.

Am Ende des Häuserblocks hielt Kurt an und ließ zwei berittene Polizisten vorbei. Er blickte strahlend hoch auf die hell erleuchteten Gebäude um in herum am Times Square. Er war in _New York_ . Das war sein _Leben_ . "Ich weiß", sagte er und grinste so breit, dass ihm die Backen weh taten. Er war so glücklich, dass Blaine da war, um mit ihm zu reden, denn Blaine _verstand_ ihn. Blaine kannte ihn und Blaine wusste, was ihm das alles bedeutete. "Oh Gott, es war einfach unglaublich. Ich glaube, wenn Michael Kors jemals durch die Tür kommt, dann werde ich ohnmächtig."

"Ich bin überzeugt, das wirst du nicht", sagte Blaine und lachte leise.

"Na ja, vielleicht nicht ohnmächtig", stimmte Kurt ihm zu, "aber es würde mir wahrscheinlich die Sprache verschlagen." Er umrundete eine ziemlich widerwärtige Pfütze.

"Das wäre schlimm genug."

Kurt lachte ebenfalls. "Das wäre es." Er drückte das Handy ein wenig fester an seine Wange, als könnte er Blaine auf die Weise näher kommen. "Und das war heute erst die Spitze des Eisbergs. Isabelle hat mich wieder zum Brainstorming dazugerufen und dann gebeten, heute Abend noch auf ein paar Cocktails zu bleiben, zusammen mit ein paar der Mitarbeiter."

"Du.... bist heute Abend auf ein paar Cocktails geblieben?"

"Ich habe Wasser getrunken", sagte Kurt, um die Sorge und Verwirrung in Blaines Ton zu besänftigen. "Aber es war großartig, obwohl ich aufpassen musste, dass ich an den richtigen Stellen lache, weil – und ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das sage – weil es so vieles gibt, was ich noch nicht weiß!"

"Darum bist du doch dort, oder?", fragte Blaine langsam. "Zum Lernen?"

"Lernen und Kaffee holen." Kurt erreichte den Eingang zur U-Bahnstation und blieb an der Treppe stehen, noch nicht bereit, das Telefonat zu beenden. Da war noch so viel zu sagen und er wollte Blaine alles darüber erzählen. Er wollte, dass Blaine an allem teilhatte, über alles Bescheid wusste. "Aber nicht auf ewig. Und Isabelle hat mich heute auch zu ihrem Yoga-lates-Kurs eingeladen! Ich meine, wahrscheinlich werde ich mich von Ramen-Nudeln ernähren müssen, um ihn mir leisten zu können, oder ich verzichte auf diesen neuen Sweater.... nein, das ist verrückt, diesen Sweater muss ich natürlich haben, aber Yoga-lates? Mit ihr? Ich werde einen Weg finden."

"Ganz sicher wirst du das", sagte Blaine auf diese wunderbare zuversichtliche Art, die er immer an sich hatte. Diese Art, die Kurt das Gefühl gab, als wäre er nicht der Einzige, der daran glaubte, jedes Ziel erreichen zu können, das er sich setzte. Als wäre er nicht ein bisschen verrückt, dass er es überhaupt versuchte. Er wünschte sich, er könnte diesen Blick in Blaines liebevollen Augen immer noch jeden Tag persönlich sehen, aber wenigstens hatten sie das hier – sie konnten miteinander reden.

"Ich muss", stimmte Kurt ihm zu. "Außerdem würde mir ein wenig Workout nicht schaden, bei all der Pizza und dem Chinesischen Essen, das Rachel bestellt, wenn sie mit Kochen dran ist."

"Kann sie immer noch nicht kochen?"

"Nein", sagte Kurt. "Sie versucht es, aber ich würde es nicht _kochen_ nennen."

"Ja, ich erinnere mich an die Kekse, die sie gemacht hat, unmittelbar bevor sie nach New York gegangen ist", sagte Blaine angewidert.

Kurt lachte; fast hatte er vergessen, wie grässlich sie gewesen waren – außen steinhart und verkohlt und innen noch klebriger roher Teig. "Ich glaube, die habe ich verdrängt. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mir mit jemandem eine Küche teile, der tatsächlich versucht hat, uns so etwas anzubieten. Wenn ich an Salmonellen, Lebensmittelvergiftung, oder sonst was sterbe, dann vergisst du hoffentlich nie, dass ich dich geliebt habe. Und nimm das Bild von unserem Brunch diesen Sommer für den Schrein für mich auf deinem Nachttisch. Du weißt schon, das, auf dem meine Haare so gut aussehen."

"Du willst, dass ich einen Totenschrein – weißt du was?", unterbrach Blaine sich selbst. "Wie wäre es, wenn du einfach keine Lebensmittelvergiftung bekommst?"

"Darüber musst du mit Rachel sprechen." Kurt trat zur Seite, als eine Gruppe Frauen mit Tiaras und Feder-Boas an ihm vorbei ging und er achtete wieder etwas mehr auf die belebte Stadt um ihn herum. Die Straße war nicht mehr mit dem üblichen Tagesklientel an gut gekleideten Angestellten und nicht so gut gekleideten Touristen bevölkert, sondern stattdessen mit Pärchen und Grüppchen, die für den Abend zurecht gemacht waren und auf dem Weg in ein Restaurant oder Theater waren. Die Stadt veränderte sich mit jeder Stunde und glitt jetzt in den Nachtrhythmus, so verschieden von der vertrauten Beschaulichkeit in Lima. "Apropos", sagte er seufzend und zog die Jacke enger um sich, "ich sollte zusehen, dass ich meine Bahn nachhause erwische."

"Oh", kam Blaines leise Antwort nach einer kurzen Weile. Er klang verzagt, enttäuscht. "Okay. Ich dachte – ich meine – "

Kurt wusste genau, was Blaine fühlte; auch er war noch nicht bereit, das Gespräch zu beenden, aber seine Wohnung lag nicht gerade in der Nähe und es war sowieso schon so spät geworden, dass er seine abendliche Routine würde verkürzen müssen, wenn er noch genügend Schlaf bekommen wollte, um morgen nicht mit verquollenen Augen zur Arbeit zu gehen.

Er ging ein paar Schritte auf den Eingang der U-Bahnstation zu und hielt Abstand zu einem zerzausten, wahrscheinlich betrunkenen Mann im Anzug. Er musste sich wirklich dringend auf den Heimweg machen; nachhause in seine kleine sichere Ecke der Normalität – relativ sicher, denn so sehr er es auch liebte, mit Rachel zusammenzuwohnen, so war sie doch immer noch Rachel – in dieser verrückten und manchmal immer noch überwältigenden Stadt, selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass er den besten und stabilsten Anker seines täglichen Lebens aufgeben musste, Blaines Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Pass auf, kann ich dich anrufen, wenn ich zuhause ankomme?", fragte er zur Wand gedreht in sanftem Tonfall. Er war sich bewusst, dass das nicht gerade eine selbstlose Bitte war, denn Blaine hatte Schule, aber sie hatten wirklich kaum genug Zeit gehabt, sich irgendetwas zu erzählen. Er wusste, dass Blaine auch für ihn Neuigkeiten hatte. "Ich weiß, dass es schon spät ist, aber wirst du dann noch wach sein? Wir könnten während unserer Feuchtigkeitsmaske weiter reden?"

"Ich – ". Blaine atmete langsam aus und Kurt hielt seinen eigenen Atem an und hoffte. "Aber klar doch, Kurt. Ruf mich an, wenn du zuhause bist."

"Großartig." Kurt strahlte voller Freude und Erleichterung. "Danke. Ich möchte dir wirklich alles erzählen." Und natürlich auch alles hören, das war ja selbstverständlich.

"Ich weiß", sagte Blaine leise. "Ich auch. Ich werde warten."

"Okay. Ich liebe dich!" Kurt wartete kaum Blaines Antwort ab, bevor er sein Handy in die Tasche steckte und die Stufen zu den Gleisen hinab eilte. Es machte keinen Sinn, eine Sekunde länger als notwendig zu verweilen.

Je schneller er zuhause war, umso früher konnte er wieder mit Blaine sprechen. Alles, was in Kurts Leben geschah, war besser, wenn er es mit ihm teilen konnte.

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wenn euch gefallen hat, was ihr gelesen habt, dann dürft ihre gerne Kudos geben oder einen Kommentar hierlassen.


End file.
